paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eagle
Eagle belongs to Confetii the Party Pup. The image I added is not my own I got it off of Google Images and it belongs to its respectful owner. The reason though why I added this image is that it is an example of what Eagle would look like in real life. Also I do not have a drawing of him yet as well. Also please let me know in the comments here or on my profile talk page. if you want to edit anything. Apperance Eagle is a Husky pup similar to Everest, the only difference is that he has black fur with ice blue eyes. He is a larger dog then chase. He has white paws like rocky and a bushy long tail like Everest, he also has pointed ears too. His pup tag is of the shiloet of a bird with open wings. Personality Eagle is a very kind pup at heart. He always wants to see other pups happy around him and loves caring for animals, Birds in particular Bio Eagle was the bigest pup of his litter. Though both his mom and dad thought that it might have been some kind of birth defect and he might die, in the end he survived along with his brothers. His parents lived in a very bird populated area and Eagles parents brought there pups birdwaching alot. Though only Eagle found much interest in the birdwaching. When he was a few months old there was a huge fire in the forest. Only he and his dad where able to escape. But when his dad saw that Eagles mother had not come out he ran back in to try and save her. Inhaling to much smoke and dying. After the fire Eagle went back into the woods. Finding hos fathers body. He did nothing with it though, he left it in the chared forest running as far away as he could. Ending up in adventure bay. He became a bird-ologist. Trivia Pup Pack Tools * Bird Stands * A cup full of bird seed (to help feed birds high up) Vehicle * He drives a truck with a cage in the back for birds to stay in if he is brining them from somewhere * The sides have his pup tag on them Fear(s) * Deathly afraid of Fire * Also afraid of Thunder and Dark Forests Cachprases * "I can get a birds eye veiw" * "From Eagles to Seaguls, I know them all" * "If where talking birds, you can call me a nerd" Random * He has always wanted a pet bird of his own * After spending more time with her Eagle starts to have a crush on Albany * He is training over Ducky * He has a thing against Everest and wheneber the two end up bumping into eachother they alwasy either end up fightning or just glaring at eachother, He was also kind of upset when he found out that his pup, Erste was friends with Everests pup Elbert * Hes good friends with Casper Stories By Me * Slice of Life * Husky and The Mix * Pups find a Crush By Others Collabs Songs Galery Screenshot 2015-04-04 at 6.55.02 PM.png|My atemp at Eagle in the Paw Patrol style, + Badly Drawn Bird Screenshot 2015-04-04 at 6.55.13 PM.png| Eagle taking some time off to play PPB (Pup Pup Boggie) Screenshot 2015-04-09 at 7.49.33 PM.png| Eagle didnt know about Albanys fear of birds till well, now Eagleref.jpg|Little Reference I made for him Big pic.jpg|Big Picture Containing Him Part4.jpg|Close up of the part containing him Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Mentor